An Apple for the Wookiees
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: A senator from Naboo has to call for an emergency vote to help the Wookiees on Kashyyyk, in spite of the fact he lost his wife and daughter to an attack from the Empire. It is not himself, nor the senator from Tatooine, that is able to sway the Senate to vote in favor of helping. It is a surprise guest, who touches the hearts of all, and comforts the senator from Naboo.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Les, Angel & Angeles Dollslayer characters are mine.**

 **P.S.- The baby is NOT Ben Solo :)**

Senator Les Dollslayer of Naboo was in mourning. His wife Angel, his daughter Angeles, along with a dozen wives of various Galactic Senators, were on a Corellian ship, when TIE fighters came and blew up the ships. It was broadcast to the entire galaxy.

"You will suffer the consequences if the Senate votes to get involved with Kashyyyk," Vader threatened a day earlier on a conference call with Les. The Wookiees on Kashyyyk had enough of being enslaved by the Empire. The revolted against their slave masters. Kashyyyk had requested from the Galactic Senate aid. Not military aid, but food supplies for their troops.

Les did not regret his decision. It was the right thing to do, to help out the Wookiees. He wished he could have provided the military aid, but his colleagues feared Vader's wrath. So Les compromised, and suggested humanitarian aid for the embattled planet. But Vader was furious, and exacted his displeasure with the attack.

Les wanted to crawl into his bed, and lay there the rest of his life. His wife, his little girl, gone in a flash. But now was not the time to grieve. The Senate needed to do more to help Kashyyyk.

The Senate held an emergency meeting, behind the back of the Empire. It was now or never. Either the Senate would do the right thing, by sending troops to help the Wookiees, or they would succumb to fear from Vader.

"Angel, Angeles, I am doing this for you," Les said to himself, as he passionately spoke in favor of sending troops. He reminded the senators that if they stood by and did nothing to help Kashyyyk, they would be no better than the Empire they despised. If they ignored the Wookiee's cry for help now, then the Senate's future cries for help would be ignored.

"We need to do the right thing and send to Kashyyyk," Les told his fellow senators. "We need to set the example for the next generation. We may not see the Empire crumble in our lifetime. But our children will."

He was surprised to hear the senators clapping. The noise grew louder, as one senator approached the front, where Les was speaking. She had to make her way through the crowd, who were overjoyed when they saw her.

"May I approach?" Les heard the voice of Senator Leia Organa from Tatooine say. She was still hidden amongst the senators, the applause and shouts of joy growing louder.

"Yes, Senator Organa," he replied. Les held the highest respect for Leia Organa. She was the only senator to have met Vader face to face and survived.

"Senator Dollslayer is right," Leia began to shout, making her way through the crowd. Les' eyes widened in disbelief. The clapping, the shouts of joy, were not from himself, or even for Senator Organa.

Leia finally approached Les, but she was not alone. Les thought he was seeing things, due to his grief. But the more he looked, the more his eyes were not deceiving him.

"We need to aid the Wookiees, to set the example for the next generation," Leia said, as she held a very much alive Angeles in her arms. The little girl with black hair and brown eyes had a paper bag in one of her hands. Leia gently set Angeles down on the floor, and told the little girl,

"Go show your daddy what you have". The little girl ran to Les. He scooped her up in his arms. He did not care what the other senators thought of him. His little girl, the one he thought was gone forever, was in his arms. He embraced her for a long time. His colleagues did not say anything, but just enjoyed the tender reunion between father and daughter.

"Baby girl, you were suppose to be with Mommy," Les finally said to his daughter, through his tears. "I'm so glad you are here instead!"

"Daddy, I didn't want to leave with Mommy," Angeles explained. "I wanted to help out the Wookiees."

"The Wookiees?" Les exclaimed. Angeles was only seven. What did she know of the dispute on Kashyyyk?

"Daddy, I heard you say they needed food," Angeles told her father. She held the brown paper bag, and said with a serious look on her face, "Here is my apple, Daddy. The Wookiees can have it."

Les took the paper bag from his daughter, and felt the apple inside. New tears were streaking down his face, as his kissed his little girl on the forehead.

"I think we should call for a vote," Leia said to Les, with a smile on her face.

"I agree," Les replied, trying his best to compose himself. Angeles laid her head on her father' shoulder as he called for the vote to send military aid to Kashyyyk. To his amazement, the vote was unanimous. All the senators agreed to send troops.

The secret meeting disbanded, and Leia approached Les, who still held Angeles in his arms.

"Les, I am sorry for the loss of Angel," Leia told him. "We have lost much during these years battling against the Empire. But our future is bright". She gazed lovingly at Angeles and added, " I look forward to working with her someday. But for now, take her home, Les. Enjoy the time you have with her."

"Leia, would you like to come over for a while?" Les asked. "I have to tell Angeles about her mother, and I think it would help if a woman was there when I told her."

"I can't, Les," Leia solemnly said. "I need to get back to Tatooine. In fact, I will be absent from the Senate for six weeks, to handle a family situation."

"Family situation?"

"Yes. It is something I must handle alone. But I will be fine. So will Angeles. She may cry or get upset. But seeing what she did today, Les, I know for sure she has a bright future ahead of her."

Les and Leia said their goodbyes. Les looked at his little girl and said,

"Let's go home, baby girl." He kissed her on the forehead and left the meeting hall.

"I wonder why Leia has to leave?" Les thought to himself. But Angeles knew. Leia did her best to hide it from everyone, but the little girl felt it when Leia picked her up earlier.

"I hope it is a girl," Angeles thought to herself, as her daddy carried her back home.


End file.
